Dirty little secrets
by Emolie-the-cutter
Summary: long after firestar new cats live in peace until a cat comes with a little secret on her shoulders .bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Dirty little secrets

Thunderclan

Leader: Destinystar- dark brown tom almost black,lavender eyes ragged ears

Deputy: Shadowtiger- dark brown tabby tom,amber eyes

Medicine cat: Mudear-white tom with brown patches, blue eyes

Warriors: Littlesecrets- tortoiseshell she-cat with unusule gold and silver patches,silver eyes with gold flecks

Mousetail-small brown she-cat,forest green eyes long claws

Mindfreak- gray tom with gold markings scar on his right eye, nose, bite markes on his neck,slash markes right shoulder, both hind legs, onix eyes and black claws, ragged ears

Raccoontail-white she-cat with ginger stripes, very bushy tail,red-amber eyes ragged ears

apprentice,Weaslepaw

Bloodytears-white tom with ginger flecks under his eyes,sky blue eyes

Bloodrush-blood red tom with black rings around his eyes, piercing green eyes

Screwtail-molten brown tom

apprentice,Stormpaw

Redflicker- dark ginger tom

apprentice,Darkpaw

Apprentices: Weaslepaw-black tom, blood red eyes

Darkpaw-black tom, onix eyes

Stormpaw- dark ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Queens:Lotisflower- pretty tabby,blue eyes

Passionflower- tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Iceriver- light gray she-cat with white flecks,pale blue eyes

Elders:Grayface-pale gray tom

Smokestream-black, gray and white she-cat

**Shadowclan**

Leader:Polerstar-Gray tom with white paws, blue eyes

Deputy:Darkside-have black and half white tom,amber eyes

Medicine cat:Gingerstripe-ginger tabby she-cat,amber eyes

Warriors:Sunbleach-yellow tom almost white,sky blue eyes

Whitefoot-black she-cat with white feet,yellow eyes

Lavndertail-pretty pale gray she-cat

Firestorm-ginger tom

apprentice,Silverpaw

Raincloud-white tom with gray flecks,gray eyes

Queens:Blankstare-blind white she-cat,white eyes

Elders:Bluestorm-blue-ish gray tom

**Riverclan**

Leader:Skystar-White she-cat, sky blue eyes

Deputy:Barkeyes-blind tabby tom

Medicine cat:Blacknose-black she-cat

Warriors:Skarktooth-massive blue-gray tom,white eyes

Shadowstep-brown tom with black feet, amber eyes

Rainsong-small gray she-cat

Tigerstripe-tabby tom,yellow eyes

apprentice,Shadepaw

Bansheesong-white she-cat,golden eyes

Queens:Sunpatch-white she-cat with ginger patches,yellow eyes

Elders:Graystripe- white tom with gray stripes on his tail,brown eyes

**Windclan**

Leader:Quiverstar-white she-cat with brown and black patches,amber eyes

Deputy:Iciewind-silver gray she-cat, blue eyes

Medicine cat:Whitewing-white she-cat.pale blue eyes

WarriorsDemonfang-dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Peacefulheart-pale gray she-cat,amber eyes

Windblade-dark gray tom,yellow eyes

Crowwing-silver gray tom

Shadeyclaw-gray and white she-cat,amber eyes

apprentice,Wildpaw

QueensWildstorm-Tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Elders:Oldone-gray tom with one paw,gray eyes

Prologue

As a massive gray tom stepped into the darkened forest he may have held his head down but he was not scared the only times he lifted his head was to sent the crisp air for any sighs of new cats.Terror was his name he may lead a dangerous clan but no more of that. Terror keeped walking till he stepped into a clearing"Cheetahstorm"Terror whispered to the wind,Cheetahstorm was his mate she was truly beautiful golden fur that shone like the sun black spots like dappled shadows blue eyes like little lakes of starshine.Cheetahstorm died giving birth to his only daughter Littlesecrets he was very much respected her he would have taken her to live with him but gave her to her mothers clan to live a full life with no twolegs, garbage, rats, monsters etc. Terror deeply loved his daughter she acted just like Cheetahstorm shy and quiet but when angered she was a brave warrior.As terror turned to leave the clearing he looked at the sky one star shined more brightly the the others "Cheetahstorm are you watching me and your daughter from the stars"Terror mewed quietly again to the wind as he left the clearing like just before..

Thats chapter 1 soo review please more to come if you review

neko emily and amanda inu


	2. Chapter 2:somebody's watching me

Chapter 2: Somebody's watching me

by:neko emily and amanda inu

Hi how are you this is my 2nd chappy yay (happy dance) okay short 1st chapter i know but this will be longer i don't have much to say so on with the story.

"Littlesecrets get up you lazy furball your on the dawn patrol"Hissed Shadowtiger.As soon as Shadowtiger finished what he had meowed Littlececrets yawned showing her pearly white fangs to the world."Y-y-yes S-sh-shadowtiger i-i-i'm u-u-up"studered Littlesecrets shyly."I will wait by the camp entires and you will wake the others for the patrol" mewed Shadowtiger as he troded out of the warriors den. Littlesecrets stretched lazily before going to wake the others.

Littlesecrets walked up to to Bloodytears as quietly as possible before he woke up. Bloodytears got his name for the ginger tear marks under his eyes, Bloodytears had to be an apprentice longer the others because of the Shadowclan patrol had attacked him while he was alone on a hunting patrol alone by the border."T-t-t-time t-to g-g-get u-up f-for t-the p-p-patrol"mewed Littlesecrets shyly."Wha",mewed a surprised Bloodytears"Oh it's just you Littlesecrets I thought it was someone else"meowed Bloodytears as he troded out of the warriors den to the apprentice den to get Stormpaw for the patrol.Next up Bloodrush, he has the baddest reputation ever if you angered him you would be in the Medicine cats den for a moon, but for some resin he did not reliquish his anger on her she did not know why he didn't but that wasin't her bissess so she let it go."B-b-b-Bloodrush t-t-time t-t-to g-g-get u-u-up f-for t-t-t-the p-p-patrol"Littlesecrets mewed shyly to Bloodrush."Ok Littlesecrets i'm up"Bloodrush mewed kindly as he vrushed his pelt with her as he left the warriors den. Last but not lest Screwtail, great Starclan that cat is such a stuck-up know-it-all, he always thincks that he is better then evryone else, I swear that somewhere in his life some other cat stuck a stick up his romp that you can't see it any more(a/n: dues that reminded you of someone?)"S-s-s-s-s-Screw-t-tail t-t-t-t-t-t-ti-time f-f-f-f-for t-t-t-t-t-t-t-the p-p-p-p-p-patrol n-n-now"mewed a terrified Littlesecrets shyly."Would you stop your studdering it's annoying" hissed Screwtail fiercely as he shouldered Littlesecrets out of the way to the enterce of the den."Are you comeing or are you going to stand there all day"snarled Screwtail angerly.Littlesecrets shyly walked out of the den to see Bloodytears and Bloodrush arguing with Screwtail about something."Stop your bicering and lets go already.

&& By the Shadowclan border&&

Littlesecrets waited while her patrol was strangthing the sent markes a head.Suddonly Littlesecrets felt like she was being watched.Littlesecrets looked around wildly as she tried to find what was watching her, she opened her mouth to sent the air but no knew sent came to her, maybe just a Shadowclan patrol just went by or something like that."Littlesecrets come on and hurry up or you will be left in the dust"mewed the hyper-active she-cat apprentice Stormpaw. Stormpaw was the newest apprentice of the the three and is still as playful and hyper as a kit, the other apprentice's are Weaslepaw and Darkpaw both are brothers and they hate each other like cats and badgers, the only way to tell them a part are their eyes Weaslepaw has blood red eyes and Darkpaw has Black eyes.Butno more of that,Littlesecrets took one more look at the clearing befor she raced of the find the others. But to her surprise she was being watched.

Done yay finely the chappy is done. At 1st i had mager writer's block 2nd when i finly had writen the chapter my computer froze so i had to write it again.no more to sy see you till next time bye bye!(waves sadly)

neko emily and amanda inu


	3. Chapter 3: dreams and tormented souls

Chapter 3:dreams and tormented souls

chapter 3 yay i am happy but for now on chapters are going to be small but there is a good side to being small that means more chapters yay more chapters no more to say soo on with the story

&& At the camp &&

"From this day until she has earned her warrior name she will be known as Scarletpaw for her blood like pelt and red eyes,'' Scarletpaw, Scarletpaw, Scarletpaw" the hole clan shouted at once "Littlesecrets this will be your first apprentice so don't be afraid to ask the senior warriors for help"Mewed Destinystar from the High-ledge as Littlesecrets went over to Scarletpaw and touch noses

with her.

(a/n: this is to tell you a little about Scarletpaw. Scarletpaw has bloody dark ginger fur with dark bloody red eyes to match, Scarletpaw is very kind and noble young she-cat, unforcenet her two brothers died at birth. And thats about it.)

"What are we going to do now Littlesecrets" mewed Scarletpaw quickly as her eyes shinning with curiosity.''We are going to do nothing but eat fresh-kill and sleep and maybe get to know each other a litte"mewed Littlesecrets as they walk to the fresh-kill pile.'' So lets get to the fresh-kill befor Mudear gets to it first other wise we won't eat to night" Littlesecrets meowed as they raced to the fresh-kill pile

to grab the last mouse and rabbit on the pile.'' Come on lets go eat where you will be eating ok".mewed Littlesecrets as she troded by her apprentice.

After eating they talked to one an other so they cude understand each other better.

&&Dream sequence&&

Destinystar's P.O.V

A black cat troded up to him.''Destinystar" the cat said quietly but his voice semmed to echo though out the stars, his eyes semmed to be stars them selves " Stormstar is that you" asked Destinystar as he stared at the to with astonished eyes " Yes Destinystar it's me, i've come to tell you something importent" he whispered to Destinystar as he looked at him, Stormstar eyes seemed to stare right though him as if he weren't really there.'' Stormstar, please tell me?" desperately mewed Destinystar as he stood up to meet Stormstar's cilling blue gaze.'' Destinystar, like calm winds befor a storm, nine cats with nine secrets will come to kill all who will stand up to them, inacent cats will die, but no one can stop them" Stormstar meowed as he faded in they night sky his eyes ginted befor he completely disapered." As a shadow grips the darkest hearts till the mind is corupted,acid rain falls, blood pools, nine cats will devoer the stars" his vocie seemed to bonce of the stars like cave walls and hit him like blows of the most powerful warriors...

&& back to realality&&

Destinystar awoke with a start what ever the prophesy was it was dangerus and meny cats will die, but he will stop at nothing to stop these nine cats from killing if it means he will die..

sorry for the late update but school is really gay right now and homework has been also gay hope you like this chapter and I will update as fast as I can

Bye bye (waves sadly)


	4. Chapter 4: Requiem for a drem

Chapter 4:Requiem for a Dream

By:roaring smilodon

a\n: there are ten new cats that are in the Thunderclan they are:Claybird, Scorpiontail, Weaselfang, Graymist, Syithclaw, Ragdoll, Shadowlight, Shadowskin, BlueShadow and Sasorikit. The last one was named after my new kitten Sasori. Thats all.

Sasorikit's P.O.V

I watched Littlesecrets though the corner of my eye, watching her every move, i might be young but that doesn't mean I'm not smart.

"Hey Sasorikit, look over here!!!!" yowled a clay brown tom

" Not so loud, Claybird if you would be a little quieter the whole camp might not stare at us"whispered a bloody red ginger tom with a black tail with a red tip at the end.

"Whatever, Scorpiontail" pouted Claybird as he raced up to me.

"Hi to you to, Claybird" I yawned sleepily.

"Aw didn't the little kit get any sleep last night"teased Claybird

In the blink of an eye Claybird was on the ground pinned by me.

"Don't call me little" I snarled Angrily as I leaped off Claybird and on the ground, I turned tail and headed to the nursery .

"I'd watch what I would say if I were you" I hissed be for I dove into the nursery angrily.

I looked around the empty nursery , all the queens and their kits are playing outside in the bright sunlight. My rust colored eyes a justed to the dim light, as I walked quietly to my nest and plunked down.' stupid me and my insomnia and my canabalism, great Starclan why can I be normal like all the other cats in my clan.' I thought angrily as I closed my rust colored eyes sleepily ' Maybe I might just get some sleep...' I thought as I curled up in a tight ball and fell into a dreamless deep slumber...

' Do you think shes in a coma Mudear' mewed a strangely close voice to me.

I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness but then I saw the basic outline of ten warriors.

" No Graymist shes not she was just sleeping deeply" mewed a white tom with brown splotches all over his body

" Good... oh look shes awake now, thank Starclan " mewed a silver tom with a gray tail and lavender eyes.

"Syithclaw is that you" I whispered softly

"yeah it's me alright " whispered Syithclaw to me

I looked at my friends: Claybird, Scorpiontail, Weaselfang, Graymist, Ragdoll,

Shadowlight, Shadowskin and BlueShadow...great Starclan wear would I'd be without them...

A\n: School, homework and getting a new dog and kitten and going to the hospital is hard for some one my age, i am so sorry for the very late updates but life has been very hard lately, I had to go to the hospital cause of my eyes the went black for half the month be for changing color and my eyes were blueish-silver and now the rusty-red color dam my life sucks now my friend are having this fight and I am stuck between them and I have a schedule for when I can see them, well thats all

bye bye(waves sadly)

roaring smilodon


End file.
